That One New Girl
by Holy Schist That's Awesome
Summary: My first story, a girl named Jasmine learns she is a demigod and meets people and goes on adventures and junk. T for language.


That One New Girl…

**Hello, readers! This is my first fanfic, all reviews appreciated! *yells to some people backstage* LEO! COME OUT HERE AND DO THE DISCLAIMER! **

**Leo: No!**

**Me: *Drags Leo out onstage* Do it.**

**Leo: Fine. This crazy girl doesn't own me or any of my Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus friends. There, happy?**

**Me: Yep. Enjoy the story!**

It was pretty much a normal school day. I got to school, went to class, and was bullied because of my dyslexia. My name is Jasmine Smith, and I live in Columbus, Ohio. I don't have any friends, but that's because I'm entirely too shy to actually talk to anyone, and I'm the freak of the school, so no one wants to talk to me anyways. But the real story begins after school, on January 7.

XxXxXxXxX

The cold wind stung my face as I ran from the school. I knew they were gaining on me, and I knew I had to get away. Three boys started going to our school today, and they left a note in my locker to meet them by the flag pole in front of my school. They all attacked me at once, and I ran. I have no idea where I'm going, I'm just running.

Of course, it's just my luck that I trip and fall. The tallest one, a blonde, seems to be the leader, and tells the other two to stop. He laughs darkly as I scramble to get up. I start to run, but he grabs my wrist. I whip around and punch him in the jaw, but his grip doesn't loosen. I struggle as he laughs, and puts his hand around my throat, squeezing. My vision starts to fade, and I go limp. He tightens his grip, and I can feel myself slipping into unconsciousness…

…Until he dropped to the ground, an arrow through his head. The world around me fades.

XxXxXxXxX

My vision is blurry. I blink twice, and my vision slowly clears. I'm lying in a tent. I stand up and walk out of the tent to find a large group of girls dressed in silver.

"Um, excuse me, but where am I?" I ask, looking at all of the girls faces. One of them walks over to me. "We're in Ney York City," she said. "My name's Aubrey." She had long, black, straight hair that reaches the small of her back. She had large brown eyes and bright red sneakers with her silver outfit.

"First of all, those guys who attached you in the street were monsters. They were attacking you because you are a demigod. Do you have only one real parent?" she asked. "Y-yea, a dad. He said my mom abandoned us after I was born…" I answer. "That's because your mom is a goddess," she explained. I stared at her for a moment, confused.

"Second of all, we would like to know if you wanted to join the hunters of Artemis. We are a group of girls who go across the country, killing monsters. But you must swear off boys." I stand there, weighing the pros and cons in my head, when she adds in, "Oh yeah, we're also immortal." I've made up my mind, when a boy who looks to be about my age walks into view a few yards away.

"Hey, ladies! I'm here to get the demigod you Iris Messaged Chiron about? Looking good, Aubrey! Immortality hasn't changed the fact that you're absolutely adorable!" He gives her a ridiculous wink. "I will murder you, Valdez," she says, not trying to hide her annoyance at all.

"Oh, c'mon, you know I'm hot."

"Yea, right, Leo, in your dreams."

The boy, Leo, burst into flames. I gasped and took a step back, and he started laughing. "It's fine, I'm a demigod too; son of Hephaestus, at your service. And, Aubrey, now you can't say I'm not hot." Aubrey rolled her eyes at him, and he smirked.

"She's a daughter of Ares, and a new hunter. She used to go to Camp Half Blood, which is the camp for demigods. That is where I'll be taking you." He said, "um, could you stop…being on fire? It's making me uncomfortable…" I said, and he chuckled. "Yeah, sure." He put out the flames, and grabbed my hand.

"This way, my demigodly friend! To the Argo II!" he shouted, and took off running, pulling me along behind him. "The what?" I ask, struggling to keep up. "Oh, it's just my giant flying warship," he replied nonchalantly.

In the distance, there is a giant ship floating 25 feet above the ground. A ladder hangs down from one of the sides. Leo begins to climb it, and I follow. After a few minutes of climbing, we reach the top. "Welcome aboard, wait, I don't know your name…." he says.

"I'm Jasmine" I answer.

"Well, welcome aboard the Argo II, Jasmine."

XxXxXxXxX

**I'm sorry that it's so short, I hope the next chapter will be longer. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
